


A New Start

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: This is a bit choppy, but oh well. I'm a multishipper, so I don't hate any of the ships.All hate comments towards this ship will be deleted, since I know this ship isn't exactly the most favored one.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit choppy, but oh well. I'm a multishipper, so I don't hate any of the ships.  
> All hate comments towards this ship will be deleted, since I know this ship isn't exactly the most favored one.

"Papa!" the voice of a small boy yelled. Turning around, green eyes landed on the bundle of joy that he and his wife had created. A small smile spread across the brunette lips. He would have never dreamed of actually having a child, let alone with Mikasa, but as times changed and passed he grew to love her and realize the feelings he had all along.

Everything was at peace, and children can finally live without knowing the terrors of those giant beasts they had labeled as 'Titans'. It was only a few years ago when they had killed every single one of them; the Survey Corps were the only few people that had moved outside of the wall to venture further into the unknown world that the wall had deprived them of. 

Watching his son, who had Mikasas silky black hair and his facial features and eyes, he felt a small pair of arms wrap around hips by the small boy. "Papa! Let's play!" the boy practically screamed in joy. 

"We can play after your mom finishes making the food" he answered, and ruffled the boys black hair, earning himself a small pout and grumble. The small boy looked down, a evident pout on his lips when his father denied him of the thing he loved to do.

"Come on, sport. Don't be down, we'll play after. You need to eat first," Eren tried to reason with his child when he saw his reaction. 

"Fine" the child huffed out, deataching himself from his fathers hips and crossed his arms over his chest, walking to the kitchen with his mother.

Mikasa heard the small discussion between her favorite boys while she was making lunch, a small smile breaching her lips. Looking at her son, she felt her heart break in two when she saw the sad look about not being able to play. She can't blame Eren for it though, her child did have to eat. Walking towards her son with a gentle smile, she bent down and kissed his chubby cheek.  "After this, we can go visit uncle Armin and your cousins so you all can play. How does that sound?" she asked, voice as soothing and motherly as ever.

Beaming up at the offer, the child quickly nodded his head and as fast as his little feet could take him, he ran towards the table and immediately sat down in a chair eat his lunch with a new found enthusiasm.

"Papa! Food is ready!" he screamed for Eren.  Laughing to himself, Eren stopped with whatever he was doing and walked towards the kitchen, greeting his wife with a kiss and his child with a ruffle of his hair. He would not trade his new found family for anything in this world. 

_ 'I hope you're proud of us mom' _

 


End file.
